


do it again

by dollyeo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, camboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeo/pseuds/dollyeo
Summary: Camboy!Wonwoo AU. That's it, that's the fic.





	do it again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheolseungs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolseungs/gifts).



“Is this thing still on?”

Soonyoung asks this while he’s fiddling with the camera on the hotel’s coffee table, pawing curiously at the camera like he’s afraid to fiddle with it. Wonwoo’s watched him nearly knock over a monitor at the PC bang he works part-time in enough to know that part of it’s because he’s maybe the slightest bit helpless with gadgets he doesn’t own, never mind that Soonyoung keeps heatedly protesting the accusations of his technological ineptitude. _Your face is just too distracting_ , he’d complained, shuddering as Wonwoo nipped at his nape and let his hands roam across Soonyoung’s bare chest, sliding up and over his erect nipples to toy and tease until he squirmed. _You make everything a little fuzzy for me_.

Now, though, watching Soonyoung without his glasses or contact lenses on, Wonwoo can’t make out the defined lines of his body, the dimples at the small of his back; instead, he can only stare at Soonyoung’s naked form, imagining all the tiny freckles and moles that dotted his skin in places hidden away from sight when he had his clothes on. He’d had tiny dots on the back of his thighs, just short of the swell of his ass, and Wonwoo had bitten and worried at it until it had bruised, marked up with his teeth. If Soonyoung hadn’t agreed to keep mostly quiet during the recording, he probably would have said something mouthy and disparaging; to his credit, he’d kept quiet as he bit at his lip and tangled his fingers around Wonwoo’s hair, digging into his scalp as he guided him to the inside of his thigh instead. As a reward, he’d gotten his cock sucked and his rim eaten out, and he’d spent a better part of half an hour laying prostrate and trying to catch his breath, body trembling all over from the aftershocks of his orgasm. Wonwoo would have to edit that part out later, all his to keep.

“What do you think?” Wonwoo asks, voice still rough from a nap. He props his chin up on his palm, still watching Soonyoung.

“The red light’s stopped blinking,” says Soonyoung, scratching his head. “Did you turn it off last night?”

He didn’t; he’d been trapped in the furnace of Soonyoung’s body heat, letting Soonyoung’s arms and legs swallow him as he stayed inside him, dreading having to pull out and relinquish his warmth. Soonyoung had made a soft, small sound as he slipped out, quieted only when Wonwoo traced the wet marks of lube and come on his rim and fingered his come out, keeping him full. Already, Wonwoo wanted to coax him back to bed so he could do it again, and again, and again. He kept quiet and watched Soonyoung pick up the camera curiously, instead.

“The battery’s probably dead,” says Wonwoo. “Can you plug it in? The charger should be in the bag beside it.”

Soonyoung picked up the camera bag, the same one that came with the gadget when he’d bought it. “Fancy,” says Soonyoung, tracing the logo with his finger. “This looks like one of those things professional photographers lug around with them.”

“It’s a very expensive camera,” Wonwoo admits. Then, with a more teasing tone, he adds, “If you break it, it will take more than blowjobs to compensate for it.”

“You’d make me pay with my body?” Soonyoung mock-gasps, scandalized. “After I make you money with all those videos?”

All five of them, four more than he’d been intending to, really. Wonwoo had a few rules he didn’t like breaking since he started livestreaming and being a camboy for pay— fake names, masks on, and nothing beyond a one-night stand. He’d come so dangerously close to breaking the first one last night, when Soonyoung had ridden him so hard he’d almost gasped out his name— the last, he’d broken when he’d said goodbye to Soonyoung after treating him to breakfast as a thank you and an apology all at once the first time. _Thank you for letting me be your first_ , he’d said, even as he could only think of, _I’m sorry it had to be like this_. And still, Soonyoung had kissed him so sweetly then, he couldn’t bear to not come back to him again and again.

“Especially after those videos,” says Wonwoo, laughing. He opens his arms out to Soonyoung, who comes to him easily, settling into his lap and looping his arms around Wonwoo’s shoulders with a wry grin. “You’ll have to pay me back with your body your whole life.”

“I knew you were only after my body,” says Soonyoung, even as he cranes his neck to press a tender kiss to Wonwoo’s cheek. He lets out a choked-off groan as Wonwoo bucks his hips up to press his hardness against him, and the way Soonyoung rocks his hips back makes Wonwoo wonder if he’s been practicing with something else, or someone. If this is just something that comes to him naturally, and Wonwoo misses out on it every day. “Mmm, again?”

“We’ve got a few hours until we check out,” says Wonwoo. He licks his lips, looking up at Soonyoung with glazed eyes. “Let’s make the most out of it.”

“I keep telling you I have a perfectly useful mattress at my apartment,” Soonyoung complains, but his words are aborted and turn into a gasp as Wonwoo latches on to suck and bite at his nipple. “ _Fuck_ , Wonwoo, you’re not gonna milk anything out of there—”

The best thing about Soonyoung is that no matter how mouthy he is out of bed, he’s easy and willing to go along with Wonwoo’s schemes on it. Wonwoo wonders if it’s just the novelty of discovering sex that lends to his eagerness, his enthusiasm, or if it’s just a part of Soonyoung to be attuned to his body and the baser part of his desires. He’d been so comfortable on camera the first time, far more than Wonwoo himself had been when he’d been tentatively trying it out solo at first, watching the tokens pile in with each furtive, gasped-out moan, each tug of his fingers around his half-covered cock. Maybe Soonyoung should just quit his part-time job and—

And what? Do this with Wonwoo forever? There’s only so many times Wonwoo can get away with it before the tokens stop coming and the viewers start getting bored. And what if Soonyoung tries to branch out with other partners? Wonwoo can’t admit to himself that he would be perfectly at peace with it, as fascinated as Soonyoung watching Wonwoo fuck someone else he doesn’t really have any feelings for while Wonwoo’s editing. He tries to imagine Soonyoung on his knees, sucking someone else’s dick. Soonyoung, reaching around to finger himself and grind on, working himself open enough to take a different man’s cock, molding to someone else’s shape. A large, selfish part of Wonwoo makes him bite the inside of his cheek hard enough to bruise and push Soonyoung down, surprising him enough that he stops preparing himself; the shock turns into a blissed-out moan as Wonwoo pushes in, not even teasing him with the tip.

On camera, Wonwoo likes to draw the sex out, likes to make Soonyoung squirm and whine so helplessly he has to buck up and fuck himself on Wonwoo’s cock instead, taking him in balls-deep. He likes to tease him too, kisses protracted and delaying the destination of Soonyoung’s mouth. He likes it when Soonyoung gets so frustrated he turns red all over, ready to ride him until he reaches his peak. There’s something maddeningly endearing, knowing Soonyoung wants him so much, it’s driving him crazy. Wonwoo just wants Soonyoung to feel like that every day.

Off camera, though, Wonwoo doesn’t make love to Soonyoung, doesn’t draw it out and let the viewers coo over how cute they are, how _baby’s always so impatient for wongasm’s cock_. He fucks Soonyoung hard and fast, pounding into him until Soonyoung’s toes curl and he’s thrashing under Wonwoo now, taking and taking everything Wonwoo gives him. He swallows his moans with suffocating, heated kisses, as greedy as Soonyoung’s hole clenching and tightening around his cock to coax out his come. Every part of them is connected, and Wonwoo can’t tell where he ends and Soonyoung begins anymore, not like this.

It’s only through sheer force of will and practice that he manages to milk two orgasms out of Soonyoung before he’s satisfied, and Soonyoung is a blubbering, gasping mess under him as Wonwoo raises his left thigh up to roll him over to his side, fucking into him in slow, deep strokes. Soonyoung’s flexible but his limbs will ache after this, no doubt, and Wonwoo wishes he could grab his phone to record Soonyoung’s delicious whines of his name as he pounds into him, fingers digging into Soonyoung’s flesh so hard he’s bound to leave marks on them later. He doesn’t want to let him go just yet, not even when he finally comes from Soonyoung’s tight heat, wet and coiling around him. He can’t.

Soonyoung takes him into his arms readily enough, fatigue evident as he shakes and trembles against Wonwoo’s body collapsing on his. Wonwoo’s cock still pulses inside him, too tender and half-hard, but Soonyoung keeps his ankles locked around the small of Wonwoo’s back, keeping him locked in. The pillow beneath Soonyoung’s head smells like sweat and sex, and the sheets are stained even more with their combined fluids; later, they’ll be stripped away from this bed and washed in the laundry, as impermanent as Wonwoo’s come inside Soonyoung, lasting only until Soonyoung steps into the shower and cleans himself out. There’s nothing permanent about this even if Wonwoo wishes it could be different this time.

“What are you thinking about?” Soonyoung asks him, voice groggy with exhaustion but still managing to smile down at Wonwoo. He’s always been one for pillow talk, a trait Wonwoo would never have known with anyone else, not when he doesn’t sleep in the same bed with them after putting on a show.

Wonwoo tucks his cheek against Soonyoung’s chest, closing his eyes. “Nothing,” says Wonwoo. He listens to Soonyoung’s heart settle into a more sedate pace, then wonders if it’s just him who feels like he’s in over his head all the time, when they’re together. If Soonyoung cares just a bit more about him than Wonwoo does to him. “Just you.”

“Always a good thing to think about, really,” says Soonyoung, teasing.

“Yeah,” says Wonwoo, kissing his neck. “You really are.”

“What a charmer,” says Soonyoung. “If only your viewers can hear you now.”

“They’re too in love with Baby to stay loyal to me,” says Wonwoo. “You’re stealing them all away.”

“ _I’m_ stealing you away from everyone,” says Soonyoung. Wonwoo can feel his feet fidget, but he doesn’t let go of Wonwoo. “Don’t you have a shoot tomorrow?”

Wonwoo looks up at him, inspecting his face. “Trying to get rid of me already?”

“No, I just—” Soonyoung’s face falls, and Wonwoo regrets asking already. “You’ve got a job, remember?”

“I know.” Wonwoo kisses his chin, softer this time. His jaw. The shell of his ear. “Let me stay here just a little while longer.”

Soonyoung tightens his hold on Wonwoo, sighing as Wonwoo’s cock stirs with interest inside him again. “Half an hour,” he bargains. “And _then_ we shower.”

“Okay,” Wonwoo promises, even as he’s already thinking of extending their stay for just another night. It can’t hurt, right?

In half an hour, he’ll help Soonyoung into the shower, and then he’ll call reception and book an extended stay. Then, he’ll call for room service, picking out all the things he knows Soonyoung likes— all the scant bits of things he’s taken note of in the few dates they’ve had to know enough about. They’ll watch a couple of movies, maybe head out to stretch their limbs and hold hands discreetly as they look at the nearest shopping district, and then they’ll go back to the room to make love, Wonwoo pressing Soonyoung against the glass windows and fucking him hard and fast for video #6, to be released at a much later date.

And then tomorrow, he’ll have to say goodbye to Soonyoung again, tucking his scarf around his puffy cheeks and pressing soft, tiny kisses to his fingertips to warm them up before helping him put on his gloves. Tomorrow.

For now, he can still hold Soonyoung and wring out his name from his throat, just a little longer.

The greed in him burns, slow and simmering. He wants him so much, it aches.

**Author's Note:**

> please direct all complaints to @cheolseungs/alwayswonhosh for coming up with seegasm!wonwoo/baby 49!soonyoung (headdesk)


End file.
